In Heaven
by Black Key
Summary: Siwon melupakan janji-janji manisnya pada Kibum. Ia mencampakan Kibum hanya karena menginginkan seorang anak yang tak akan pernah bisa didapatnya dari Kibum. Walau Siwon sudah tak menginginkannya lagi Kibum tetap berusaha berada disisi Siwon tapi hal lain terjadi. Bisakah keduanya kembali bersama? Atau akan ada penyesalan nantinya? / SiBum / #Happy27thKibumDays.


Tittle: In Heaven.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Choi Siwon.

Kim Kibum.

Other Cast:

Kim Jonghyun.

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng.

Chap: 1

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, Death Character.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon melupakan janji-janji manisnya pada Kibum. Ia mencampakan Kibum hanya karena menginginkan seorang anak yang tak akan pernah bisa didapatnya dari Kibum. Walau Siwon sudah tak menginginkannya lagi Kibum tetap berusaha berada disisi Siwon tapi hal lain terjadi. Bisakah keduanya kembali bersama? Atau akan ada penyesalan nantinya?

_o0o_

"_Let's break up." _Entah bagaimana kalimat singkat yang menorehkan luka begitu dalam itu keluar dengan mudahnya dari bibir pria tampan bernama Choi Siwon ini. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat datar ketika pria cantik didepannya yang menjadi lawan bicaranya mulai meneteskan air mata. Entah apa yang Siwon pikirkan, raut wajahnya terlalu sulit untuk ditebak.

"_Hyung_... Bercanda bukan?" Tanya Kibum –Pria cantik yang menjadi lawan bicara Siwon– dengan nada suara yang begitu pelan bahkan nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Ayo berpisah, sudah saatnya kita akhiri semua permainan ini?" Balas Siwon tetap dengan wajah datarnya, air mata mengalir semakin deras ketika Kibum yakin Siwon bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya tadi. Tapi berpisah? Kenapa? Kenapa kekasihnya itu menginginkan perpisahan mereka?

"Pe-permainan? Apa maksudmu, _Hyung?_" Tanya Kibum tak mengerti, ia meremas kedua tangannya gelisah.

"Hubungan kita, bukankah hanya permainan." Jelas Siwon santai. Entah bagaimana bisa pria tampan ini tetap bersikap santai disaat lawan bicaranya terlihat begitu kacau?

"Bagaimana bisa _Hyung _menganggap semua ini hanya sebuah permainan? Kita sudah lama menjalaninya dan kita... Kita baik-baik saja! Tapi kenapa _Hyung..."_

"Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan permainan, Kibum? Kita berdua sesama pria, kita bersama karena saling membutuhkan. Kau butuh aku dan aku membutuhkanmu. Kau mencintaiku dan aku pun mencintaimu. Tapi semua tak bisa bertahan lama Kibum, kita harus mengakhiri permainan kita ini," Seru Siwon memotong perkataan Kibum membuat pria cantik tadi terdiam, "Seberapa besar pun cinta kita, kita tetap harus mengakhiri semuanya." Ucap Siwon lagi.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Kibum.

"Kita sesama pria, kita tak bisa menikah dan kita tak akan bisa memiliki keturunan bila terus terjerat dalam permainan ini. Aku anak satu-satunya, kau tahu itu, aku butuh penerus dan kedua orangtuaku menginginkan seorang cucu." Jelas Siwon membuat Kibum terdiam. Benar, mereka sesama pria, sesama pria yang tak akan bisa memberikan penerus bagi keluarga mereka bila terus bersama.

"Kita bisa mengadopsi seorang anak atau dua orang anak atau lebih dari itu." Balas Kibum pelan, disekanya air mata yang membuat kedua pipinya basah lalu ditatapnya sang kekasih yang duduk diseberangnya kini dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

"Aku menginginkan seorang anak yang benar-benar anakku, darah dagingku!" Balas Siwon, Kibum kembali meneteskan air matanya. Rasanya dadanya begitu sesak ketika mendengar perkataan Siwon tadi, tak adakah lagi harapan untuk mereka tetap bersama? "_Mianhae, _aku tahu kau terluka karena aku pun terluka tapi kita tak bisa bersama lagi. Aku akan segera menikah dengan seorang _yeoja _yang kedua orangtuaku pilihkan." Kibum mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, ditatapnya sang kekasih tak percaya. Benarkan? Benarkah kekasihnya yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun dengannya bisa dengan mudah menikah dengan orang lain dan mencampakannya? Lalu apa arti tiga tahun kebersamaan mereka bagi Siwon?

"_Hyung..."_

"_Mianhae _Kibum, _jeongmal mianhae. _Kuharap kau bisa mengerti." Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya mendekati Kibum, didekapnya tubuh pria cantik yang terlihat bergetar pelan akibat isakannya yang tak kunjung berhenti, Siwon menyeka air mata Kibum dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"_Hyung..." _Kata-kata Kibum terhenti, air mata semakin mengalir deras dari kedua manik mata Kibum. Siwon mengecup bibirnya, menempelkan bibir mereka cukup lama tapi entah kenapa dada Kibum terasa begitu sakit. Kibum tak ingin berpisah dengan Siwon, ia terlalu mencintai kekasihnya itu, ia tak ingin kecupan Siwon menjadi kecupan terakhir, kecupan penutup hubungan mereka.

"_Mianhae..." _Ucap Siwon setelah ia melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Kibum. Tanpa menunggu kalimat sahutan dari Kibum, Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kibum seorang diri disebuah taman yang kala itu tampak lengag. Hanya ada Kibum saja disana kini, menangis seorang diri setelah sang kekasih meninggalkannya. Taman sepi ini, tempat dimana ia dan Siwon pertama kali bertemu, haruskah menjadi tempat terakhir kali mereka bertemu juga?

_o0o_

Beberapa hari berselang setelah hari dimana Kibum dan Siwon terakhir kali bertemu. Beberapa kali Kibum mencoba menghubungi Siwon tapi pria tampan tadi sekali pun tak pernah mengangkat panggilannya, bahkan pesan-pesan yang Kibum kirimkan satu pun tak ada yang dibalas. Tiga hari yang lalu Kibum sempat mengunjungi apartement dimana Siwon tinggal dan mencoba mengajak pria yang masih dicintainya tadi untuk bicara tapi belum juga Kibum memmulai kata-katanya Siwon sudah mengusirnya.

Hari ini, entah sudah berapa kali Kibum mencoba menghubungi Siwon dan mengiriminya pesan tapi Siwon sama sekali tak meresponnya, handphone Siwon bahkan tak aktif sejak tadi sore. Air mata Kibum kembali mengalir, hari ini hari ulang tahunnya dan dia ingin sekali menghabiskan sehari ini bersama Siwon seperti tahun lalu.

Tahun lalu Siwon membawanya makan malam disebuah restoran yang bernuansa romantis dan Siwon berjanji akan mengajaknya lagi diulang tahun Kibum tahun ini tapi yang terjadi saat ini malah kebalikannya. Kibum menunggu Siwon sejak sore, dia pun sudah menghubungi Siwon sejak kemarin tapi selama apa pun Kibum menunggu Siwon tak juga datang. Kibum bahkan tak tahu sudah berapa kali pelayan restoran tempatnya kini berada bertanya padanya.

"Maaf tuan..."

"Tak bisakah aku menunggu sebentar lagi?" Tanya Kibum memotong perkataan seorang pelayan pria yang menghampirinya entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Tapi ini sudah jam 10 malam dan kami harus membereskan ruangan karena restorannya sudah mau tutup." Jelas pria tadi sopan, Kibum melirik jam yang tertera dihandphone-nya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.38 malam. Kibum adalah pelangan tetap direstoran tadi karena itu tak ada satu pun yang mengusirnya walau ia sudah duduk diam didalam restoran selama berjam-jam tanpa menyentuh makanan yang tersedia diatas mejanya bahkan makanan yang tadinya panas sudah mendingin sekarang.

"Ne, _mianhae._" Ucap Kibum, ia membuka dompetnya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang seratus ribu won diatas meja sebelum ia beranjak pergi keluar dari restoran tadi. Kibum tak menghiraukan panggilan pelayan yang mungkin ingin mengembalikan uangnya, hati Kibum terlalu hancur, hari ini adalah ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah ia alami.

Kibum berjalan tanpa arah setelah keluar dari restoran tadi dan tanpa sadar ia sudah berada dipinggir taman yang tak jauh dari tempat Kibum sebelumnya. Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya keatas langit, tak ada bintang yang terlihat, langit begitu gelap dan perlahan setetes demi setetes air jatuh membasahi bumi.

"Semua benar-benar berakhir," Ucap Kibum pelan bagai bisikan, air matanya kembali menetes, "Hiks... Hiks... _Waeyo? _Kenapa aku harus terlahir sebagai seorang _namja _kalau akhirnya aku tak bisa bersamamu, _hyung?"_ Isak Kibum sambil meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"_Appo, neomu appo." _Kibum menangis ditaman sepi tadi seorang diri dibawah guyuran hujan yang membuat tubuhnya mengigil walau hujan tadi tak begitu deras.

Lelah memangis Kibum kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah, ia mengeluarkan handphone-nya lagi dan mencoba menghubungi Siwon beberapa kali walau tetap tak mendapat jawaban dari Siwon. Hingga akhirnya setelah beberapa kali mencoba panggilan Kibum pun diangkat oleh Siwon.

"_Yeoboseo... Hyung..."_

"Kau tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang? Tak bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri? KUMOHON JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI, KITA SUDAH BERAKHIR! AKU TAK MENCINTAIMU LAGI KIM KIBUM" Bantak Siwon dengan nada kesalnya.

BRAK!

Suara benda yang saling bertabrakan mengakhiri perkataan Siwon.

_o0o_

Benda persegi tipis berwarna putih itu terus berderis sejak sang pemilik mengaktifkannya lagi beberapa menit yang lalu membuat sang pemilik yang tak lain adalah Siwon mulai gerah dengan seseorang yang terus menganggunya beberapa hari ini. Tak bisakah mereka benar-benar melupakan semua yang telah terjadi dan bertingkah seperti tak saling mengenal? Haruskah ia menganti nomor telfonnya juga agar orang itu berhenti menganggunya? Tak tahukah kalau Siwon pun mengalami waktu yang sulit disini.

Berkali-kali Siwon mencoba mengabaikan panggilan masuk dihandphone-nya tapi seseorang yang Siwon tahu pasti itu Kibum terus menghubunginya sejak tadi. Siwon yang mulai merasa risih mengambil handphone-nya yang masih berdering lalu mengangkat panggilan dari Kibum.

"_Yeoboseo... Hyung..." _Terdengar suara lirih Kibum diseberang sana, jujur saja Siwon merindukan pemilik suara lirih tadi.

"Kau tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang? Tak bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri? KUMOHON JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI, KITA SUDAH BERAKHIR! AKU TAK MENCINTAIMU LAGI KIM KIBUM" Bentak Siwon. Sambungan telfon langsung terputus saat Siwon mengakhiri kalimatnya, Siwon menatap herap pada Handphone-nya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi? Tanya Siwon dalam hati.

Siwon meletakkan handphone-nya diatas meja didepannya, tak ada niat untuk menghubungi Kibum balik. Siwon menunggu... Lima menit... Sepuluh menit... lima belas menit... Waktu berjalan dengan lambatnya, Siwon masih menunggu tapi tak ada panggilan lagi dari Kibum membuat Siwon bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi. Perlahan perasaan tak tenang menghantui Siwon. Dengan gelisah ia meraih handphone-nya kembali, membuka pesan masuk dari Kibum yang belum sempat dibacanya. Rata-rata berisi sama, ada puluhan pesan yang sama dari Kibum dihandphone-nya.

'_Hyung, aku menunggumu ditempat biasa. Kumohon datanglah...'_

'_Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang.'_

'_Hyung kumohon, hari ini hari ulang tahunku bukankah kau berjanji padaku ingin menghabiskan hari ulang tahunku bersama?'_

'_Aku tak menginginkan apa pun, aku hanya ingin kau datang.'_

'_Semua orang menatap aneh padaku karena terus menunggumu, kapan kau akan datang hyung?'_

'_Tak adakah lagi harapan untukku agar bisa terus bersamamu hyung?'_

'_Aku mencintaimu hyung, kemarin, sekarang, selamanya...'_

Siwon meremas handphone-nye setelah membaca pesan yang Kibum kirimkan, ia memejamkan matanya memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, pergi menemui Kibum atau mengabaikannya begitu saja. Kalau ia datang sama artinya ia memberi Kibum harapan lagi tapi kalau ia mengabaikannya... Hatinya sendiri menjerit sakit. Kalau saja mereka terlahir sepasang semua pasti tak akan serumit saat ini.

Siwon membulatkan tekatnya, ia akan menemui Kibum untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia akan bicara pada Kibum lalu menghilang selamanya dari kehidupan namja cantik tadi. Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya meraih kunci mobil lalu pergi menemui Kibum ditempat biasa mereka sering bertemu.

_o0o_

Menghabiskan waktu 10 menit dari apartement ke _D'Wish_ –restoran tempat Kibum menunggu–, didepan pintu restoran tertera tulisan _close _yang artinya restoran milik sahabat Siwon tadi sudah tutup tapi Siwon tetap masuk kedalam restoran karena restorannya sendiri belum benar-benar tutup, masih ada beberapa pelayan yang tampak sibuk membersihkan restoran.

"Siwon _hyung,_" Panggil Jonghyun salah satu pelayan restoran yang cukup mengenal Siwon, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Jonghyun lagi.

"Apa Kibum datang kemarin?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ne, dia kemari sejak sore hingga restoran tutup. Dia menunggumu, kenapa kau tak datang?" Tanya Jonghyun balik.

"Kibum sudah pergi? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Siwon lagi, Jonghyun melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

"Sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu." Jawab Jonghyun.

"Kau tahu kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Siwon, Jonghyun mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Begitu, gomawo Jonghyun-ah. Aku akan mencarinya ditempat lain." Ucap Siwon sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

"_Hyung_!" Panggil Jonghyun, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap kearah Jonghyun, "Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Jonghyun, Siwon terdiam tak membalas, "Ah, _mianhae_. Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur masalahmu dengan Kibum _hyung. _Hanya saja tadi Kibum _hyung_ terlihat sedih sekali, wajahnya pun pucat, kau tak datang padahal dia sudah menunggumu cukup lama dan dia pergi meninggalkan restoran sambil menangis. Kibum _hyung_ namja yang baik, jangan terlalu menyakitinya dan cepatlah berbaikan." Seru Jonghyun.

"Maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara." Ucap Jonghyun lagi merasa tak enak hati karena Siwon terus menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Tak apa, gomawo Jonghyun-ah. Aku pergi!" Ucap Siwon berpamitan lalu melangkah keluar dari dalam restoran. Diluar Siwon berpas-pasan dengan Hangeng, sahabatnya yang tak lain pemilik _D'Wish. _Siwon cukup terkejut mendapati sosok Hangeng apa lagi saat Hangeng tiba-tiba melayangkan sebuah tinjuan kuat yang mengenai rahangnya membuat Siwon terjatuh ke tanah dengan sudut bibir yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"_Hyung_ kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulku?" Tanya Siwon heran seraya menyeka darah disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Hangeng menatap Siwon tajam membuat Siwon semakin bingung ada apa dengan senior serta sahabat satu club-nya saat sekolah dulu.

"Bajingan sepertimu seharusnya mati saja." Seru Hangeng geram, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat sambil menenangkan dirinya agar tak kembali menghajar Siwon. Hangeng meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya heran, Siwon yang butuh penjelasan dengan cepat mengejar Hangeng.

"_Hyung_ kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku? Dan lagi kenapa bajumu penuh dengan darah." Tanya Siwon mencegah Hangeng, Hangeng dengan cepat menepis tangan Siwon yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Kau pergilah sebelum aku menghajarmu lagi." Seru Hangeng yang kembali berjalan meninggalkan Siwon dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"_Hyung_ katakan padaku, kenapa?" Tanya Siwon memaksa membuat Hangeng semakin kesal.

"KUBILANG PERGI!" Bentak Hangeng, Siwon sempat terlonjak kaget karena Hangeng yang tiba-tiba berteriak padanya.

"Aniya, aku tak akan pergi sebelum kau mengatakan kenapa." Kekeh Siwon, Hangeng yang kesal mencengkran kerah baju Siwon erat membuat Siwon sedikit merasa takut.

"Kau mau tahu? KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN TAHU DARAH INI MILIK SIAPA? DARAH INI MILIK KIBUM!" Bagaikan kehilangan seluruh tulang di tubuhnya, tubuh Siwon terasa lemas seketika saat mendengar penuturan dari Hangeng tadi. Hangeng melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar membuat tubuh Siwon terdorong kebelakang beberapa langkah.

"Kibum? Apa maksudmu _hyung_? Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Tanya Siwon cemas, ia cengram lengan Hangeng seraya menatap sahabatnya tadi meminta penjelasan.

"Pergilah, melihatmu membuatku ingin menghajarmu saja." Ucap Hangeng sambil menepis tangan Siwon lagi sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

"_HYUNG_ KUMOHON KATAKAN APA YANG TERJADI?" Teriak Siwon mencegah Hangeng pergi sebelum ia menjelaskan semua yang sudah terjadi. Hangeng menghela nafasnya pelan seraya menatap Siwon iba.

"Kibum kecelakaan," Ucap Hangeng. Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari kedua manik mata Siwon, Siwon sendiri tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba air mata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa sempat ia cegah, "Dia pergi dari restoran sambil menangis setelah berjam-jam berada disini tanpa menyentuh makanannya. Aku dan Chullie mencoba mengejarnya, kami sempat kehilangan jejak Kibum dan menemukannya lagi setelah tubuhnya tertabrak sebuah mobil yang dikendarai oleh seorang ahjussi-ahsjussi mabuk." Jelas Hangeng. Siwon jatuh bertekut lutut di tanah setelah mendengar cerita singkat Hangeng. Kibumnya, Kibumnya kecelakaan dan semua karena kesalahannya.

"Sekarang Kibum dimana _hyung_?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada pelan dan terkesan serak, ia masih menangis tanpa suara.

"Heechul membawanya ke rumah sakit, kondisinya keritis, ia kehilagan cukup banyak darah. Hanya sebuah keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkannya sekarang," Jelas Hangeng, Siwon menatapnya tak percaya, "Aku tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada kalian berdua tapi aku yakin kau ada dibalik semua kejadian ini. Apa ini yang kau inginkan dari Kibum?" Tanya Hangeng geram. Ia sudah berteman baik dengan Siwon cukup lama, ia juga tahu akan hubungan Siwon dan Kibum. Hangeng bahkan sudah menganggap Kibum seperti adiknya sendiri apa lagi Heechul –Istrinya– sangat menyayangi Kibum.

"Seoul International Hospital, Heechul membawa Kibum kesana. Pergilah." Ucap Hangeng sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berlutut sambil menangis didepan restorannya. Hangeng harus menyuruh para karyawan restorannya untuk membereskan masalah restoran sebelum ia pergi ke kantor polisi menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi pada kecelakaan Kibum karena walau dari jauh ia dan Heechul termasuk saksi mata saat Kibum tertabrak.

Selang beberapa saat setelah Hangeng masuk ke dalam restoran Siwon dengan cepat beranjak menuju mobilnya dan pergi ke rumah sakit yang Hangeng katakan. Rumah sakit tadi berjarak sepuluh menit dari restoran Hangeng. Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Siwon dengan cepat menanyakan keberadaan Kibum. Ia bahkan sampai berlari di dalam rumah sakit membuat beberapa suster berteriak memperingatinya agar tak berlari, Siwon segera pergi ke tempat dimana kini Kibum sedang berada. Beberapa saat yang lalu suster mengatakan padanya kalau Kibum sedang didalam ruangan operasi.

Saat sampai didepan ruang operasi Siwon bisa melihat sosok Heechul yang baru selesai berbicara dengan seorang dokter, Heechul tampak menangis membuatnya heran, Siwon pun segera menghampiri saudara sepupunya tadi.

"_Hyung_ bagaimana keadaan Kibum?" Tanya Siwon khawatir tapi Heechul tak menjawab, namja cantik tadi malam menangis didepannya, "_Hyung_ apa yang terjadi? Jangan membuatku takut!" Seru Siwon yang ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"Kibum, Kibum... Mereka tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Karena kecelakaan tadi tubuh Kibum terseret cukup jauh sebelum akhirnya tubuh Kibum terlempar dan kepalanya sempat membentur tepian trotoar. Akibatnya ada pendarahan hebat di kepala Kibum." Jelas Heechul ditengah iaskannya, tubuh Siwon langsung jatuh kelantai setelah mendengar penjelasan Heechul. Nyawa Siwon seakan melayang saat itu juga. Kibum, namja yang masih dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Siwon menginginkan perpisahan dari Kibum tapi bukan perpisahan yang serperti ini.

"Tak mungkin... Tak mungkin... Kibum tak mungkin meninggalkanku. Dia mencintaiku, dia tak mungkin pergi begitu saja." Ucap Siwon sambil mencengkram dadanya erat, Siwon bahkan sampai mengbentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Aniya Wonnie, hentikan." Heechul dengan cepat memeluk Siwon mencoba menenangkan saudara sepupunya tadi yang tampak begitu depresi setelah mendengar kepergian Kibum. Siwon menangis di dalam dekapan Heechul. Tak lama pintu ruangan operasi terbuka, beberapa orang suster keluar sambil mendorong sebuah ranjang, Siwon segera beranjak mendekati ranjang tadi. Siwon menatap miris tubuh kaku yang tertutupi kain diatas ranjang tadi.

"Bummie bangun... Kumohon bangun... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Maafkan aku sayang... Buka matamu lagi..." Isak Siwon sambil menguncang tubuh kaku Kibum. Kain yang menutup tubuh Kibum terbuka, Siwon bisa melihat wajah pucat Kibum, ada bekas darah yang sudah mengental di sudut kening Kibum.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Siwon menangkup wajah dingin Kibum dan membisikkan kata-kata pada sang kekasih. Siwon bahkan mengecup kening dan bibir Kibum seraya terus membisikkan kata-kata agar Kibum kembali membuka matanya.

"KIM KIBUM BANGUN KUMOHON!" Seru Siwon memeluk erat tubuh Kibum dan berteriak lirih.

"Wonnie hentikan." Heechul menarik tubuh Siwon menjauh dari Kibum, para suster segera membawa pergi Kibum dari sana.

"JANGAN BAWA KIBUMKU DIA BELUM MATI, KEMBALIKAN KIBUMKU!" Seru Siwon histeris tapi Heechul terus menahannya.

"Cukup Siwon! CUKUP!" Seru Heechul tapi Siwon terus memberontak.

PLAK! Heechul menampar wajah Siwon membuat sang sepupu sedikit lebih tenang, Heechul kembali memeluk tubuh Siwon.

"Kibum _hyung_, Kibum." Ucap Siwon pelan didalam dekapan Heechul. Heechul tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia sedih atas kepergian Kibum tapi ia pun tahu Siwon jauh lebih sedih darinya.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Date: 23 July 2013, 06.28 AM.


End file.
